


Мама

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC / Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: А может у него и не было никогда матери.
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Мама

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

«Я хочу быть твоим всем», — хрипло шепчет Мукуро в полубреду, обнимая колени и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Если слишком сильно увеличить амплитуду, тело обжигает холодом каменной стены. В этом подвале никогда не бывает тепла, только кусающий за обнажённую кожу мороз и чужая быстро остывающая кровь, совсем не помогающая согреться. Дрожащий Кен подходит, садится рядом, прижимается, словно зверёк, утыкается носом в плечо, дышит загнанно, по-собачьи. Мукуро выдыхает резко, с присвистом, успокаивается на «раз-два-три», также он делает, когда ему подносят пистолет к опутанному проводами виску перед очередной прогулкой в ад. Там Мукуро нравится. В аду тепло. И люди, которые не смотрят на него как на удивительно живучую лабораторную крысу. Страдающие от своих грехов. Мукуро хочет забрать немного ада с собой: обогреть камеру, показать Чикусе как из грязи пробиваются прекрасные в своей чистоте лотосы, дать Кену вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Заставить страдать тех, кто делает им больно. Мукуро знает, зачем они убивают его снова и снова: слишком боятся смерти и хотят избежать закономерного наказания за свои поступки, ищут с его помощью путь. И он готов указать его: прочертить кровью маршрут к своим любимым уголкам и укрытиям, подарившим ему бесконечные ночные кошмары. Нет ничего отвратительней охваченных страстями людей. Любыми страстями. Даже самыми светлыми. 

Мукуро вздрагивает, резко оборачивается, взгляд упирается в грубый камень с тошнотворно зеленеющей в местах стыков плесенью. Кен испуганно замирает, шумно принюхиваясь, ощущая запах чужого страха.

— Тише, тише, — спокойным голосом просит Мукуро, легко проводя по колючим немытым волосам, используя всю свою силу воли, чтобы заставить руку перестать дрожать.

Кен успокаивается, закрывает глаза, погружается в беспокойную полудрёму, согревая плечо Мукуро своим дыханием. По шее Мукуро пробегают мурашки: кто-то дышит ему в затылок, обжигает могильным холодом. Ласково гладит по волосам, растрёпывает нелепый хохолок, смеётся на ультразвуке.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — шепчет мягким, грудным голосом. — Мой милый сынок.

Мукуро сдерживает дрожь: не хочет пугать Кена, которому и так сегодня досталось, ожоги на худых предплечьях говорят куда красноречивей слов. Невидимые руки обнимают его, закрывают от мира, прячут как гусеницу в кокон. Мукуро не знает эту женщину. Одно может сказать точно: она — не его мать. Та никогда бы не оказалась в аду. 

У неё и души-то скорее всего не было. А, может, и её самой не было. И сам Мукуро — плод чьего-то больного воображения, выращенный в заполненной кровью склянке.

— Не думай так, — звучит в голове, ледяные губы мягко касаются затылка в мимолётной ласке. — Ты мой сын.

***

Когда Мукуро услышал это в первый раз, он поверил. Как безумный сорвался с места, побежал на зовущий голос прямо в клубящийся над дорогой тёмно-синий туман, споткнулся о чьи-то кости, упал и ободрал коленки.

— Почему же ты такой неаккуратный? — мягко спросил тот же голос откуда-то сверху, после чего по плечу Мукуро скользнула длинная прядь светлых волос, в нос ударил запах лилий. — Я помогу тебе.

Кровоточащие ранки накрыли чужие тёплые руки, резко защипало, будто бы их посыпали солью. И Мукуро не смог сдержать слёзы: это было его первое путешествие в ад, он ещё не успел привыкнуть к боли (это сейчас с него можно содрать кожу и залить морской водой — он даже не поморщится). 

— Ну же, не плачь, — сказала женщина. — Посмотри.

Мукуро оттёр непрошеные слёзы и уставился на свои коленки. Кожа затянулась, не оставив и шрама, а вместе со свежими ранами пропали и двухнедельные синяки.

— Вы волшебница? — спросил Мукуро, проведя кулаком под носом, в котором резко защипало.

— Нет, просто хочу позаботиться о тебе. Зачастую этого достаточно, — ответила женщина, беззаботно улыбаясь. — Надеюсь, ты примешь мою помощь. Сынок.

От этих слов у Мукуро на секунду перехватило дыхание. Туман начал сгущаться, обвиваться вокруг них кольцами, словно удав, сдавливая, вплавляя их друг в друга.

— Помоги мне, — прошептал он тихо, не веря, что это может сработать. Женщина продолжала улыбаться, словно бы ни в чём не бывало. Будто солнце, которое светит независимо от того, видно ли его из-за облаков. И от этого Мукуро становилось не так уж и страшно. 

А потом правый глаз загорелся нестерпимой болью, вырывающей из груди дикий животный крик. В себя Мукуро пришёл на операционном столе, под прицелом изумлённых взглядов людей в заляпанных кровью белых халатах.

— У нас получилось! — воскликнул один из них, заглушив даже крики Мукуро.

В голове раздался мелодичный смех.

— Пусть думают, что хотят, мы-то знаем правду, — выдохнул знакомый голос, на несколько секунд притупив все неприятные ощущения. — Я помогу тебе.

***

Волна воспоминаний откатывает так же резко, как накрыла. Мукуро слегка трясёт головой, возвращаясь в реальность к замученному Кену и противному скрипу открывающейся двери. Чикусу в камеру грубо вталкивают, отчего тот падает на пол кулём с мусором. Впрочем, для надзирателей они все похожи именно на человеческие отходы — расходный материал. Кен дёргается, распахивает блеснувшие жёлтым глаза, быстро оценив обстановку бросается к Чикусе, помогает подняться, тащит в облюбованный угол (который, как бы смешно не прозвучало, кажется теперь более тёплым), напрягаясь изо всех сил. Мукуро встаёт, помогает устроить Чикусу поудобней, качает головой в ответ на немую просьбу присоединиться: что-то подсказывает, что за ним явятся с минуты на минуту. Чтобы в очередной раз пустить пулю в голову.

— Последний раз в последний путь, — смеётся внутренний голос, капли дождя, стуча, падают на тёмно-зелёные листья.

Когда за ним приходят, Мукуро прячет безумную улыбку, шутка действительно смешная.

В аду пыльно и мерзко, лишь вокруг его наречённой матери клубится ядовитый туман — вдохнёшь и задохнёшься. 

— Я хочу быть твоим всем, — говорит она непривычно серьёзно. Садится так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. — Но могу стать лишь силой.

Туман сплетается в трезубец. Им без труда можно устроить шторм, который смоет мир в преисподнюю, оставив после себя лишь пугающую чистоту. 

— Держи, — трезубец ложится в руки Мукуро, обжигает пальцы теплом. — Теперь это твоё оружие. Используй его правильно.

Женщина встаёт и отворачивается, пряча лицо. Волосы золотом разливаются по хрупким плечам. Такая как она, не могла бы быть его матерью.

Но она есть.

— Мама, скажи, как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Мукуро, опуская оружие на землю.

Женщина оборачивается, глаза блестят от слёз. Подлетает, сгребает в объятья, прижимает к себе крепко-крепко.

— Елена, — говорит она негромко, отпуская Мукуро, напоследок поправляя его волосы.

Трезубец сам прыгает в руки, правый глаз обжигает привычной болью, реальность стучится в виски заполошным пульсом.

В том, чтобы убить своих мучителей нет ничего сложного. Как и в том, чтобы выпустить остальных пленников и забрать с собой Кена и Чикусу. Зачастую, чтобы добиться чего-то, достаточно желания. Невероятно сильного, обагрённого кровью.

Поэтому когда во время сражения с Савадой Мукуро пускает себе пулю в висок (впервые самостоятельно), он видит задумчиво улыбающуюся ему Елену. 

— Присмотрись к этому мальчику, — даёт она совет, перед тем как Мукуро выбрасывает в новое тело.

Мукуро присматривается. И становится Хранителем Вонголы.

Елена греет ад солнечной улыбкой.


End file.
